


Where is All Started

by ObsidianRomance



Series: A Matter of Coincidence 'Verse [24]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jared, Exhibitionism, M/M, Mention of Mpreg Jared, Post Mpreg Jared, Rimming, Schmoop, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2609936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianRomance/pseuds/ObsidianRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen deal with the fact that Jared's been acting a little strange lately, leaving Jensen concerned and their relationship on edge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where is All Started

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: [YohKoBennington](http://archiveofourown.org/users/YohKoBennington/pseuds/YohKoBennington) Thank you sweetie pie. You are always so speedy.  
> Artist: [Kadysn](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadysn/pseuds/Kadysn) Thank you for always being my go to artist and for being such a part of my "A Matter of Coincidence" 'verse. XOXO

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85421651@N04/15779403682)

Jensen walks into the house and it’s almost whisper quiet.

Actually, that is exactly what he hears. Whispers.

That’s a little unusual because he saw his sister’s car parked out front and that usually equates loud exited chatting between Mackenzie and Jared. Add his kids and his niece Addison to the mix, and he’s surprised everything is so calm.

“Jay?” he calls out as he takes a step into the house, slowly closing the door behind him. He places his bag on the floor and strains his neck to peer into the next room. He steps in further, finding his boyfriend and sister sitting on the couch. The way that they’re leaning close to each other, whispered words floating between them, makes the intimacy of friendship amidst them obvious. “Hello.” Jensen’s voice is full of laughter; he makes no secret of the fact that he loves how close his family and Jared have become.

Jared startles as soon as Jensen’s voice hits his ears. His eyes go wide and he turns to face his boyfriend looking like he got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Mackenzie seems to be mirroring his expression, her lips sucked in as her eyes dart between the two men.

“What’s going on?” Jensen asks with a raised eyebrow. It’s stupid, but for a brief moment he’s concerned. There are weird parts of his brain that always wonder about Jared leaving him. There is absolutely no evidence to back up those fears but he supposes those are just some of the side effects of his daydreaming. After over two years with Jared, he doesn’t think he can live without him. Sometimes that fact manifests itself into nightmares or worries he shouldn’t have. He loves Jared even more for the fact that Jared doesn’t make fun of his zombie nightmares. Instead of teasing Jensen’s overactive imagination, he reassures him that nothing is going to happen and even if it did, he’s smart enough to steer clear of the walking dead and avoid eating human flesh.

The moment that passes between them is enough for Jared to look more like himself. “Hey, Jen!” He gives a smile and twists so that he can look over the couch back. “I didn’t hear you come in.”

That part is obvious, Jensen thinks. He comes around the side of the couch and shakes his head. “Hey, Kenzie.” His sister finally gets a hold of herself and the surprise disappears from her face so she can smile. Her hands are less tense and they settle onto the baby sitting on her lap. Jensen’s so accustomed to seeing silky blonde wispy haired Addison seated on Mackenzie but he’s treated to his son’s smiling face. “Hi, cutie.”

Chase smiles wider, a giggle leaving his mouth. He’s still got barely any hair on his head, making his round face look even more cherubic. Jensen lets one of his hands drop to tickle the baby’s naked feet and Chase kicks out excitedly.

“So,” Jensen drawls out, “what’re you two doing?”

“Oh, just chatting. You know…baby stuff. Play date.” Mackenzie shrugs innocently.

“Yeah, just catching up,” but something about Jared’s tone betrays him and Jensen’s not sure what that means. He’s still smiling but his eyes look unsure. Jared gets to his feet, pulling along Addison who had been sitting on his lap. “Say hello to Uncle Jensen, Addy.” He holds out the little girl, an invitation that Jensen can’t refuse.

Jensen sets confusion over why his sister and Jared are being so sneaky on the back burner while he throws his niece in the air. “Hi, Addison!!!” The girl lets out a series of overlapping giggles that leave her taking in loud breaths when she can get them. Jensen relents for a moment but Addison’s squeaky request for “again” sets him off into a new round of tosses.

Chase looks up from Mackenzie’s lap, his little arms reaching towards his father in confusion over the fact that Jensen is lavishing someone other than himself with attention. He doesn’t cry, but his lips look on the verge of quivering. “Da!” He tries to reach further towards Jensen, throwing all his weight to the right so that Mackenzie has to hold him around the tummy to prevent him from falling. “Da da da da da da da da da!” The syllables link together like one complete sound, a vibration that cuts through Addison’s giggling.

Mackenzie cracks up. “I love when he does that. It’s the cutest thing ever. Addison never really babbled. She went straight from being silent to saying full words. Now she won’t shut up.” She laughs again and kisses the top of her nephew’s head. “It’s okay, cutie. Daddy’s just saying hello to your cousin.” She hugs the baby to her chest but the mention of “daddy” has Chase stuttering out another long series of “da da da” and Mackenzie laughs loudly again. “It’s like he’s stuck on repeat.”

“Yeah, well…only with the sounds ‘da’ and ‘ba.’ I’m pretty sure I’m ‘ba ba ba ba ba,’ which I guess makes a little sense since I nurse him, but…Jensen gets all the fanfare.” Jared scratches the back of his head and gives Jensen a smile to show how much he loves that their kids adore their father.

“Aww, Jay.” Jensen blows a kiss to Addison’s belly and puts her on the ground where she ambles over to Mackenzie. Her steps are not certain and she hasn’t entirely mastered walking yet but she’s worlds away from Chase’s lazy butt who won’t even try crawling. “I’ve heard Chase call you ‘pa’ before.” At the remembrance, Jensen has to laugh because Chase does call Jared ‘pa’ but it’s like one loud noise forced out of his lungs in a demanding fashion. Still laughing, Jensen reaches down to pluck Chase off his sister’s lap. He’s rewarded with a wet smack of a kiss to his cheek, more like Chase fell into Jensen than actually wanting to end up there. He feels the telltale sign of baby drool on his skin and rolls his eyes. “Hi, you little chunk. Were you good for papa and Aunt Kenzie today?”

“He’s always good,” Mackenzie says because it’s true as she falls back against the couch. “Shit, Jen, it’s so weird to see you with kids sometimes. Don’t get me wrong, you were kind of meant for this, but seeing it makes me smile and I…” She trails off, bringing a thoughtful hand to her lips after giving a quick look to Jared. There is something else on her tongue, some emotion in her eyes that Jensen can’t figure out. But whatever it is, it stays a mystery because Brooke runs in the room from the direction of the play room.

“Daddy! I have to go potty!” Brooke shimmies and bounces, her pigtails bobbing along with her.

All Jensen needs it one look at his daughter to know that it’s too late for her announcement. The little girl’s leggings are wet.

“Brooky, you’re supposed to tell papa and me _before_ you go potty.” Jensen sighs heavily. For all their endearing traits and manners, Ari and Brooke don’t seem like they are going to get with the potty training routine anytime soon. They’re trying, but they get too caught up in their little world and doing everything together that by the time their busy brains catch up with the fact that they need to use the bathroom, it’s too late. He knows they will get it eventually but three kids who aren’t toilet trained is leaving him in a world where he spends more time changing diapers than not. And with Ari and Brooke working as a tag team, he and Jared are usually double teaming them. The thought sets a light bulb off in his head. “Brooke, where is Ari?”

Ari answers the question herself when she comes barreling into the room. “Papa! I have to go potty!” Arianna is jumping in a similar manner to her sister, sporting a mirror image of Brooke’s wet leggings.

Jared sighs and looks up sheepishly at Jensen. “I figured I’d see what happens if I let them wear their big girl panties while Aunt Kenzie is here. I thought it might motivate them.” He looks from one of his twin’s soiled leggings to the other. “Apparently not.” Jared’s voice is sweet as he moves to stand up. “Come on munchkins. Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Jensen leans down and presses a kiss to Jared’s lips, following Jared’s motions as he sits back down. “I got it, Jay. You…finish up whatever you were talking about with Mac. It’s my turn anyway.” Chase is deposited onto Jared’s lap with a whine and attempt to clean to cling to Jensen but once he’s got Jared, he lets out a giggle and buries his face in his papa’s neck. “Come on monkeys.” Jensen grabs one of each girl’s hand and leads them towards the bathroom.

Arianna gives another kind of shimmy and pouts. “Daddy! I have to go poop!”

“Me too!” Brooke tugs on Jensen’s arm and stops walking. Her eyebrows furrow and she looks tense.

Jensen wonders if they will ever grow out of doing everything in tandem. He also knows that cleaning up the girls is going to get a whole lot messier if he stands there thinking about it. Hooking each girl around the waist, he football carries them as he jogs towards the bathroom.

Rounding the corner, he sees Jared lean towards his sister and whisper something in her ear. He wonders what it is but Arianna’s whine let him know he’s got more pressing issues, issues that aren’t very glamorous but ones he doesn’t want to live without.

***

Jared stands in the doorway of Jensen’s office looking exasperated.

Glancing up from the paperwork on his desk, Jensen gets one look at his boyfriend’s face and cocks his head in confusion. “Wha?”

“You’re filing system is a mess.” Running his fingers through his hair, Jared exhales loudly.

Jensen cocks his head to the other side. He’s never heard Jared complain about the way he’s filed things before but Jared looks to be every shade of frustrated and thrown off his game. That, in itself, should be surprising but considering the day they’ve had, it’s par for the course. Usually, when Jared comes to the office, things are picture perfect. When Jensen and Jared both figured out a way for Jared to stay home a little longer with the girls and Chase, they had hired a part time secretary, allowing Jared to reduce his workload to 25 hours a week. The arrangement works well, but while Tina, the woman they hired, does a fantastic job, she’s no Jared. Customers love Jared and Jensen loves when they get to work together. It leaves him conflicted because he’s warmed to the core by the fact that Jared’s willing to put work aside in favor of caring for their family but he still longs for the days where they work together. It’s why, when Jared suggested he work an extra day this week, Jensen thought today would be a good day. Instead, it’s been filled with Jared seeming _off_.

Jared barely touched his breakfast this morning and has been flitting in and out of the office so often that Jensen’s hardly gotten a chance to say more than a sentence to him. Suddenly, there are a million things that need to be mailed and a hundred errands that have to be run, so Jensen’s left with a workday that includes some of his favorite clients but not his favorite man.

All in all, it leaves Jensen with a sense of apprehension. He’s left to his own devices too often and suddenly he’s having concerns that Jared’s unhappy working in the office. Or that he’s unhappy not working there full time. Or he’s unhappy with the muffin Jensen bought him this morning. It’s ridiculous and stupid, but Jensen can’t stop the knot from forming in his belly.

Without waiting for an answer, Jared walks out of the room, talking as he goes. “I’m just going to call your mother and ask her to watch the kids late today so we can weed out some things.”

“But…nothing needs weeding.” Jensen pushes out of his chair and follows Jared’s retreating form.

“No. It…it does. Trust me. It’s…” Jared looks like he’s fumbling for a sentence and licks his lips. “It does. I think you’re still holding onto files from people who died.”

The statement hits Jensen low in his gut because it’s completely true. He _knows_ he’s holding onto files like that and Jared damn well knows why. It might be morbid or weird but Jensen can’t just _dispose_ of those files like he’s throwing away a person’s life. They were his clients. He had relationships with them. Sure, he’s holding onto useless files but it’s part of someone’s life and they aren’t taking up _that much_ space. “I…” Jensen stares at Jared, jaw slack and eyebrows raised in surprise.

Jared doesn’t seem to notice or care because he turns his back on Jensen and keeps talking. “I’ll just call your mom. She’ll probably love getting to keep them a few more hours. That way, we can deal with the filings and get some work done afterhours.” He turns for a brief moment, a close lipped smile on his face.

Jensen blinks; his head is spinning a bit. While outsiders might not understand why, he feels like he’s in the twilight zone. Jared never, _ever_ , smiles with his lips completely closed unless he’s forcing it or nervous. That fact, coupled with the blatant disregard for Jensen’s sentiment, leaves him feeling gutted. “Jared, you…”

Jared doesn’t respond. He’s already got Donna Ackles on the phone and seems to be back to his cheery self as he asks her to watch the kids. By the time Jensen can move, Jared’s asking to talk to the girls and Jensen’s trying to compose himself so he can meet with the next client who’s already running five minutes late.

He turns and walks towards his office, trying to formulate a plan of attack to interrogate Jared about “what the fuck just happened” but his heart is throbbing painfully. Jared hasn’t been _Jared_ all day and wondering why is making Jensen’s chest hurt.

***

By the time Jensen’s done with his last client, it’s an hour past his usual work day and he doesn’t want to stay in the building a minute later than he already has. He doesn’t want to go through his old files. He doesn’t want to throw anything out. And he doesn’t want to come face to face with whatever is bothering Jared in case the answer turns out to be him.

That would break him.

Coming out of his office, he see’s Jared sitting on the floor, long legs stretched out in front of him as he thumbs through a rack of files. Jensen’s normal brain would find the sight, his gigantic boyfriend biting his lower lip and hunching low enough to read the bottom shelf, endearing. Normal Jensen would get right down on the floor with him and kiss the nape of his neck from behind and nibble up to his ear. But normal Jensen doesn’t have a steady heartbeat right now and stands frozen without a clue as what to do. Sighing, he closes his eyes and holds a preemptive palm up in the air towards Jared. “Let’s go home. I’m tired and I really don’t feel like dealing with this shit right now.”

There is silence between them and Jensen’s curiosity gets the best of him, prompting him to look at Jared. The man seems startled by Jensen’s dark attitude but shakes his head and brushes the emotion away, slipping instead into an unreadable expression. “Well, when do you feel like doing it? I…I’m just trying to make things easier for Tina. Computer files…they’re easy to manage. But since you insist on keeping paper files for god know why – ”

“You _know_ why,” Jensen interjects. It’s not like he keeps paper copies of everything, but he believes there is a certain charm to keeping more personal records than a digital file. He loves his computer but it’s impersonal and fleeting. Computers don’t have the stay-ability that hard copies do.

“Yeah…I do. But the world isn’t ending today and even if it did, what would people need with accounting files during a zombie apocalypse? I think they’d have bigger problems on their hands.” Jared lets out a teasing laugh.

“That’s not funny, Jay.” Jensen sets his jaw.

Going quiet for a moment, Jared looks like the comment hurt him as much as it hurt Jensen. “No, it’s not. You’re right. I’m sorry. I just…I dunno. I shouldn’t have poked fun at your irrational concerns…you told me them in confidence and…” He stops talking and shrugs. “I thought we could just clean things up a bit.”

“I don’t want to.” Crossing his arms over his chest, Jensen looks at his watch in the process. “It’s already later than I wanted to get out of here and I…I don’t think I have it in me to do _that_ ,” he makes a gesture towards the files, “right now.”

“Come on. You’re mom has the kids for dinner. There are files that need to be trashed and I figure we could – ”

“Jay, I don’t want to.” Jensen snorts. “What the hell has gotten into you? You’ve been… _weird_ …all day. Nothing has changed about the way I file and after almost four years of working here you decide you have a problem with things?” Snorting again, he doesn’t wait for a response because he doesn’t really want to hear one. Not here and not now. He grabs his jacket and looks at Jared expectantly. “Come on.”

Surprisingly, Jared scrambles to his feet, wavering a bit once he gets there. He looks a little green around the gills, a fact Jensen would have been concerned with had he not been so frustrated. Licking his lips, Jared rushes to his desk and grabs his jacket, yanking it on and shoving both hands in his pockets.

In silence, they make their way out of the office, Jensen locking up as Jared walks determinedly towards the elevator. It’s a bit odd because Jared usually avoids the elevator at night because of memories they both have. Jensen doesn’t question it and lets the man push the call button.

The quiet between them is tense but it intensifies once they step into the elevator. Jared is shifting his weight from left to right foot, eyes darting around the confined space like he’s on the verge of a panic attack. Even through his hurt, Jensen feels bad for Jared; his knee-jerk reaction to comfort the man runs deep and strong. Jared doesn’t like elevators to begin with but _this_ elevator, at _this_ time of night, always makes goosebumps break out on the man’s flesh.

Jensen can see Jared’s breathing pick up in the way that his chest rises and falls with more rapidity. Hair falls into Jared’s eyes and he closes them, licking his lips before he opens them again to check out each corner of the elevator.

“Jared are you – ”

Jensen doesn’t get to finish his statement because Jared darts across the elevator, fingers fumbling to push the emergency stop button. His hand lingers there, forcefully keeping the button pressed until he loses his balance as the elevator screeches to a halt.

Jensen catches him, memories crackling with a spark of how similar the moment is to three years ago when he caught a very pregnant Jared on the night the twins were born after the very same elevator stopped unexpectedly. He gets a look at Jared’s eyes and they’re blown wide with what looks to be fear. “Jay? Why? ” For the life of him, he can’t figure out why Jared would push that button.

“I’m okay…I…” Jared pulls out of Jensen’s hold and stands upright, brushing his palms over his clothing like he’s trying to compose himself. He swallows thickly and lets out an unsteady, “I…” Trying again, he gets more out, but it’s like a waterfall effect, everything pouring out of his mouth in a tumble of thoughts pulsing with raw emotion. “I wanted to stop the elevator because…because…” He looks around and points towards the corner opposite them. “That’s…that’s were our girls were born. Remember?”

Jensen’s heart flutters at the fact and despite his confusion, he gives his boyfriend a smile. “How could I forget? I delivered them.”

“Yeah…so…that’s why I stopped the elevator. Because…right here…in this terrifying ton of metal, is where almost everything that’s ever been important to me happened. It’s…where our girls were born. It’s where I fell in love with you. It’s where I’m asking you to marry me.”

Jensen’s eyes practically bug out of his head. Jared’s probably a little loopy from fear of being in the elevator because there is no way in hell he said what he just said. “What did you say?”

Jared ignores the question and shakes his head. “This…isn’t how things were supposed to go but…I’m all jumbled up in my head and I…it just came out…but…” He swallows and fishes around in his pocket for a black ring box. “It’s why I’m freaking the fuck out while I try to do this right.”

When Jared gets down on one knee, Jensen feels like his world is speeding up. His heart starts hammering with disbelief, making it hitch on every third beat like it’s banking on hope.

Jared’s heart looks to be doing the same thing because he’s shaking, eyes locked on Jensen with a heavy coating of nerves but an even larger helping of love. “Maybe we don’t always do things in the right order. Hell, I got pregnant with our girls before I really knew you. We had a family before we even had sex. I loved you before we even went on a date. But I _do_ love you. I love everything about you. I can’t even think of a world where you don’t exist in it. For all the walls I put up to protect myself, you tore them all down. You taught me it’s okay to be afraid but that I can find safety again. That I am worth loving. That things in life I never held much importance in _are_ important. That I’m important. You’re important. _We’re_ important. I believed a whole bunch of things weren’t necessary but being with you made everything _right_ and I realized there are things we should have. Things I want with you. Jensen Ackles, you are the best man I have ever known.” He worries his lip between his teeth before continuing. “And so maybe this is a little late in coming or maybe a surprise that it’s coming at all, but…will you marry me?” Jared looked like he was going to pass out. His hands shake as he opens the box to reveal a white gold ring, small scattered diamonds making themselves known. “You should say ‘no’, god knows I deserve that, but I hope you say yes.

Jensen stares at the band, his mouth going dry. Jared got one thing undeniably right: Jensen was not expecting this. After all the fights they had about marriage and the pros and cons, he never thought Jared had waded over to his way of thinking. He blinks at the ring and then looks at Jared’s face where he’s met with a nervous smile tugging at the corners of the man’s lips. It makes adoration bubble up from Jensen's core because  _he loves this man._ Everything about him. He loves how he can admit missteps and fear. He loves how obvious the importance Jared's putting into this moment by the fact that Jensen can practically hear his boyfriend's heart pounding away. 

“Jen…say something…please?”

“Are you asking me to marry you?” Jensen takes a unsteady inhale and locks eyes with Jared.

“Yeah. Yeah, I am.”

“After all that talk about how we didn’t need to be married? That it didn’t matter?”

“Yeah.” Jared scratches at the back of his head and his eyebrows furrow pleadingly. “I…I still think we don’t need to be married to be in a committed relationship but…I see the appeal now. I see…I see the point of going out on a limb and trusting someone enough to enter into a legally binding marriage with them. Especially when that person wants it so much. So…it matters Jen. I see that now.”

Jensen hears the words but they’re still completely surreal. “So…you’re asking me to marry you?”

All Jared can do is nod.

The reality of it all hits Jensen. He’s glad his back is up against a wall because he thinks he would have stumbled from the force of it. “I should say ‘no’. I…” Jensen chokes up because he’d _never_ say “no” to marrying Jared, even if the situation isn’t as he’d dreamed about. He thought that he’d be the one on his knee, asking his soulmate to marry him. He had plans for that, ones he hid away in dark corners of his mind when he and Jared hit the impasse of marriage. “I wanted to ask you.”

“I know…I…I do. I promise…we can do it all over again. Do whatever you want. We can…” Jared chokes on something that sounds like a sob and Jensen notices his eyes are wet. “I figured you would never ask me…not after my reactions to marriage in the past. So…I asked. You…you should say ‘no.’ You should make it hard for me.” Jared looks broken. He’s still on his knee holding the ring out like it’s a lifeline between them.

It breaks Jensen’s heart.

He lets Jared sweat it out for a moment before whispering, “I’m not going to say no.”

Jared startles. “What?”

“I’m not going to say no. Not to you. Jay…I’ve already been yours all along. And you’ve been mine. I know that. I figured…whatever we have…it didn’t need any asking. You’ve got it Jay.”

The words crash into Jared and he lets out a relieved laugh. Tears fall down his cheeks and his movements are clumsy while he pulls the ring out of the box and offers it to Jensen.

Jensen laughs, his thumb wiping away one of Jared’s tears. “You wanna do all the proposing, you gotta put the ring on my finger.”

“You gotta say ‘yes.’”

“Yes. Of course, yes, Jay.” Jensen playfully rolls his eyes but makes it easy for Jared to slide the ring onto his outstretched finger. Once it’s on, he flexes his hand and smirks, appreciating the new jewelry. With a quick move, he uses that same hand to grab Jared by the collar of his shirt so as to yank him upward into a poignant kiss. He needs to feel Jared, _his_ Jared, the normal version of the man he is in love with. Through their kisses, he feels Jared’s arms wrap around his waist and cling like he’s not letting go for a long time. Smiling against Jared’s lips, things start to click into place. “So… _this_ …is this why you’ve been walking around like a pod person?”

“Yeah…I…oh god, Jen…you have no idea. I’ve been so nervous. I…I didn’t think I could do it without completely botching it or throwing up all over you.” Jared lets out a breathy laugh, both his hands coming up to cup Jensen’s face and pull him into a kiss.

“Is this what you and Mackenzie were so hush-hush about?”

“Yeah. She was helping me come up with a plan.”

“It was a good plan,” Jensen whispers.

“It was better in my head.”

“I think it came out just fine.” Jensen tips their heads so that their foreheads meet. “I think it was perfect.”

“You do?” Jared licks his lips.

“Yeah. I mean…you caught me by surprise. But, I gotta ask,” Jensen hesitates, not wanting to ruin the moment. “The attitude today? What was that?”

“That was me freaking out and not knowing if I should ask you or not. I didn’t know what you would say and I didn’t want to make the wrong move. I…your mother already agreed to take the kids for the night – ”

“ _My mom knows?_ ” Jensen asks with wide eyes.

“ _Everyone_ knows.”

That fact shocks Jensen. “ _Everyone knows?_ ” He’s amazed that people were able to keep this from him. Aside from Mackenzie and Jared acting odd when he stumbled into their planning session, he hadn’t got that vibe from anyone else.

“Yeah…well…your sister has a big mouth and your mother wanted to know exactly why she’s keeping the kids for the night…so…” Jared makes a gesture with his hand and smiles innocently.

“For the night?” Jensen thinks it’s a good thing Jared's so damn adorable, sexy, and perfect because the concern that had been building since he walked in on Jared and Mackenzie scheming is melting away faster than it built up. He feels stupid for even doubting that Jared. “So...you don’t have a problem with my filing system? About not throwing out deceased clients’ files?”

“Oh, fuck no!” Jared presses his body more forcefully against Jensen’s, fingers smoothing away the worry lines Jensen had been deepening all day. “Baby, I love that about you. I think it’s one of the sweetest, most endearing traits I’ve known. I…I’m sorry I played dirty to get you to stay late. I wanted the building to be empty and I wanted it to be around the same time that the girls were born so that it was an even more special time of day for us. It’s stupid…isn’t it? I mean – ”

Jared doesn’t get to finish his sentence because Jensen’s lips swallow whatever words he was going to say. “You’re not stupid, Jay. You’re perfect.” Hooking an arm around Jared’s waist, he pulls him closer. The emotion they’ve been stirring up overflows, making Jensen’s moans into Jared’s mouth fluid as he flicks his tongue inside to taste that familiar heat.

The kiss is deep and powerful, like they always are, but this one is more urgent. Both men sense that; they know they’ve tipped the scales over to something monumental in their lives and the rush of that makes them kiss like they need it more than breathing.

Jensen stumbles forward, pushing Jared backwards and slamming him up against the opposite wall all without breaking the kiss. The younger man is shaking and Jensen can’t figure out if it is the thrill of it all, fear of being in the elevator for so long, or a little bit of both. “It’s okay, Jay. I gotcha.” Jensen smiles against Jared’s pulse point, kissing up his neck to his ear. “Love you so fucking much.”

Jared lets waves of exhilaration course through him and loops his arms around Jensen’s neck. “So…you think we got some time in here or is anyone going to come looking for us?”

Jensen’s eyes flit over to the call buttons and he notices Jared only hit the stop button, not the emergency call button. They can get going any time they want. Considering the office building is usually empty at this time, he thinks it’s safe enough to say they have some time on their hands. “I think we’re good, Jay. Why? You got other plans?”

“Mmm hmm.”  Jared adds innocently, his hand fisting around the older man’s tie so he can pull Jensen closer.  There is no warning before he nips at Jensen’s bottom lip and sucks it into his mouth, working him up to a messy kiss.

There is a deep desire to the kiss, Jared getting handsy like he always does when his want for Jensen reduces him to the most basic forms of trying to get what he wants. His mouth makes Jensen’s brain go fuzzy because Jared lets out a moan dirty enough for them to forget they were working respectable Jobs less than twenty minutes ago.

“There’s a camera,” Jensen’s mouth decides is a good thing to say because his brain knows it’s there but he doesn’t know if it’s recording. The bigger question, is he doesn’t know if he cares. Jared’s lips feel good and he has no idea how he’s stayed alive so long because kissing Jared is always enough to make his heart stop and his brain unwind.

“So, should we,” Jared breathes out between a kiss, “stop or put on a show?” His fist unclenches from Jensen’s tie and he coasts it downward to rest on the growing hardness in the man’s dress slacks.

“Oh!” Jensen has no idea what got into his boyfriend – his fiancé – but he likes it. He knows there is a mischievous streak the runs through Jared, that he loves getting Jensen riled up and falling apart at work, but in the elevator, it’s a whole new game.

“I think a show…if you’re up for it.” Jared pulls away enough to show that his eyes are darkened with lust.

Jensen’s knees practically buckle and his dick twitches. “Christ.” He grabs Jared more forcefully and pulls him so that he can kiss the teasing tone out of the man’s mouth. Jared gives up the control of the kiss willingly, turning hot and needy and panting between each kiss.

There are things in Jensen that need to make sure Jared wants every part of him. It’s not about slow and sweet, it’s about the heat they’re building up and that they’ll want each other no matter how messy things get.

It’s the same way things always are between them when they fuck at the office. It’s rough, needy, and intense. They leave with scratches and choking for air but it’s real and alive and perfect. Being in the elevator, knowing other people might be able to see what they’re doing, see their connection, sends a jolt of electricity through Jensen.

Shoving Jared against the wall more firmly, the younger man puts his hands up above his head so Jensen can crash into him completely. A punch of air leaves his lungs and he gives a satisfied smirk when Jensen’s arousal brushes his own. “Need this,” Jared whispers. “Need to know I didn’t fuck anything up by sneaking around behind your back and planning. Need to know I didn’t damage anything between us or made you think you weren’t absolutely perfect for me.”

Jensen’s heart clenches at the thought that Jared’s worried about messing anything up – like he even has the power to do that. But he remembers the earlier worries in his brain and thinks maybe he needs this too. Needs to have this primal connection with Jared to remind them that they’re both in it. Then they’ll go home to their kids and be reminded again that they’re stronger together. But thoughts of Arianna, Brooke, and Chase are miles away from Jensen’s brain right now, replaced by very adult things that Jensen wants to do to Jared. The thoughts make him rock his hips forward forcefully, earning another gasp from Jared.

“Jen!”  Jared’s eyes shoot wide in surprise at Jensen’s sudden urgent movements but Jensen cups his jaw and pulls his shocked lips in for a drawn out kiss. He runs a palm down the shirt buttons on Jared’s front and thinks they are wearing entirely too much clothing. His new ring catches on one of the buttons, tugging it down a fraction and Jensen smiles.

The next movement is sudden. Jensen grab Jared’s shirt and pulls it forcefully, sending all the button’s clattering to the corners of the elevator. He’s done that before, to his own shirt, three years ago but this is different. He’s desperate for a whole other set of reasons.

“Jen!” Jared repeats for the second time in seconds. His eyes reveal that he’s riding the thrill of it all and he rolls his hips up into Jensen’s.

“God, you’re gorgeous.” Jensen takes a second to savor the feeling of their arousals brushing together and backs off, yanking at the fasteners of Jared’s pants, pulling them and the boxer briefs down in lightning speed. Jared’s dick is left bobbing in the space between them so that Jensen can tease it with the gentlest of touches.

Jared shivers as the exposure but there is something about the way he’s standing that makes Jensen’s heart explode with love.

Jared is in the moment. He’s proud and standing strong instead of retreating at a moment one could deem as vulnerable. He lets out a gasp when Jensen spins him to face the wall, his hips pulling back all on their own so that his ass sticks out. He peeks over his shoulder with darkened eyes, licking his lips and sighing.

Jensen kicks Jared’s stance wider before it’s his chance to drop to his knee. His fingers tiptoe up Jared’s strong legs, feeling the power there while he kisses and nips at the roundness of the man’s ass. He takes his time, dragging kisses across the mounds while his hands work the globes apart and a finger brushes over the furled ring of muscle there. Jared’s silent but after one kitten lick over his asshole, he dissolves into a moaning mess. He gets louder with every sweep of Jensen’s tongue and the sound is music to Jensen’s ears. Living in a house with three sets of little ears, Jared’s learned to tone it down. But now? In the safety of the elevator, he lets loose. Jensen gives another probe with his tongue, this time going further and deeper, testing the limits of the stretch around the edges of the muscle. He licks Jared open, drawing the process out so he can bask in the sounds coming from Jared’s mouth. A blurt of precome dampen Jensen’s boxer briefs, followed by another when Jared bucks back with his hips and practically howls.

Jared’s breath catches. To get closer to Jensen’s mouth, he falls forward onto his forearms and tilts the angle of his hips. “Jen, more. Need it.”

Breathing thickly against the sensitive area of Jared’s thighs, he presses a kiss there and travels back up so he can eat Jared out some more. The area is wet and messy with saliva, allowing him to snake a finger in alongside his tongue. With the dual assault, he feels Jared start to fall apart and start panting heavily. It’s easy to work three fingers into the man with a little coaxing, and before he knows it, he angling them so he can give Jared what he needs. He alternates between thrusting them in, scissoring, curling and swirling them.  In an expertly practiced thrust, he connects with Jared’s prostate and shocks enough so that Jared’s deep moan is rumbling through the entire elevator.

“Do it again,” Jared says. He falls forward, still on his forearms but this time his cheek is against the wall and his eyes are hazy with lust.

Jensen listens, giving Jared a breather before stimulating his prostate again. Looking at his fiancé, he thinks how lucky he is that he gets to see Jared like this, exposed and gleaming with sweat. Keeping his fingers at work inside Jared, Jensen gets to his feet and leans over Jared so as to pepper kisses on his sweat cool neck.  The man’s hot with arousal and want, so Jensen tries to reach his free hand around and get a hold of Jared’s dick.

“No,” Jared says with a flutter of his eyes.

“No?” He can’t stop himself from leaning up and kissing Jared’s lips. The movement is languid, Jared far too drunk with pleasure to do anything but return the gesture with an unfocused kiss.

“No.” Licking the taste of Jensen’s kiss from his lips, Jared twists his head a little further and kisses the man again. “I wanna come with your dick in me.”

The words have a chain reaction for Jensen. He shivers and lets out a wanton moan. Nothing has ever sounded so good at the moment as Jared’ request. “Jay…I…I wanna but…I don’t have anything.” He stopped carrying condoms in his wallet after he and Jared stashed them all over the house, car, and office. But they’re not in the office and there isn’t a condom in sight. “Do you? Please say you do.”

“I don’t. And I don’t care. I want you in me. Just you and me. Wanna feel that. Need it.” Jared turns around, hissing when he forces Jensen’s fingers to slip out. He crashes his lips against Jensen, fanning the fire. “Want it, Jen. Don’t you? Just us, here. You inside me.”

“Fuck, yes,” Jensen growls out. His head is busy formulating some logical thoughts, which Jared’s kissing seems to be messing with. He grabs the man by his hips to stop the brushing of their arousals and groans in frustration. “You have no idea how much I want that.”

“Then do it.” The words are baited, Jared’s smirk letting out that he knows that fact full well.

Jensen thinks for a second. “You want that? ‘Cause it’s more than just a hot fuck. It can be more than that. And…I want that. With you. But I’ll wait if you want to…if you don’t want – ”

“A baby?” Jared finishes.

“Yeah.” The word along makes Jensen’s adrenaline spike. It’s how he always gets when he thinks about having babies with Jared: possessive, enamored, powerful.

“One time doesn’t mean we’ll have a baby,” Jared says. He’s enough of himself to let Jensen know he’s not taking the conversation lightly.

“Doesn’t mean we won’t.” Jensen adds.

Leaning close to Jensen’s ear, Jared breathes out, “I’d like that. You and me where everything began? If it happens, it happens.”

It’s enough of a rational response for Jensen to snap back into action. “Hold on,” Jensen warns, before he’s hoisting Jared up against the wall. He’s giving credit to the wave of celebratory energy and adrenaline that’s enabling him to hold Jared up against the wall. He has no idea how long that will last but he doesn’t think he’ll need long. Jared more than halfway there and Jensen’s never far behind him.

The angling is awkward, but Jared helps by splaying his legs out wide enough before bending his knees to wrap them around Jensen. With the firm hold he has on Jensen’s shoulders, he keeps himself against the wall while Jensen unzips his pants, slicks up his dick with saliva and positions himself at Jared’s prepped entrance. He goes slow to see if the angle will work for both of them but Jared’s having no of it. With a growl, the taller man forces backwards, eliciting a sharp intake of surprised breath from Jensen.

“Nngh!”  The feeling is all encompassing and Jensen needs to steady himself, curling his hands in Jared’s hair and tugging the man’s face up so he can watch the emotions washing over him. Aside from their chests rising and falling, they don’t move, savoring the delicious tightness before it breaks them apart into unintelligible thoughts. An upward roll of Jensen’s hips has Jared’s eyes fluttering.

“Oh, fuck, right there, Jen.” Jared licks his lips before sucking the bottom one in.

“Here?” Jensen teases, knowing he’s doing dirty perfect things to Jared. To prove his point, Jensen bucks his hips, pushing deeper inside Jared to make sure he feels every single inch before he pulls back to repeat the action.

“Oh…yeah…fuck yeah” Jared’s eyes go out of focus and he relaxes his body enough so he can go with the motion of Jensen’s rocking. “Oh!”

Jensen’s head falls forward, his lips kissing any part of Jared that he can. Everything is getting sweaty, slippery, and the heat radiating off of them is almost stifling. He groans and picks up a steady rhythm of thrusting into Jared, Jared’s downward weight making the completion of each thrust go off with a bang.

They are both still clothed for the most part which is awkward but oddly sexy. Looking down, Jensen can see the way his cock slides into Jared, the way Jared’s so willing to force himself down on every one of Jensen’s upthrusts and clenches around him in every right way possible.

“You want this?” Jensen gets out between uneven breaths.

“Y-yeah. I…shit, Jensen!” Jared bites his lip and chases Jensen’s dick when he pulls out.

“You wanna marry me?”

Jared responds with a rapid nod of his head.

“Say it,” Jensen mumbles into Jared’s skin. “Say it. I need to hear you say it.”

“Yes. Fuck, yes. Jensen, yes. I want to marry you. Want this. Oh, god.” Jared starts shaking, causing his breath to hitch. “Gonna come. Come on. So close.”

The words are dirty and Jensen thinks no one should accept a marriage proposal like that. But they’re perfect and doing amazing things to Jensen’s dick. He may not have pictured asking Jared to marry him while buried deep inside his ass but he got the answer he wanted. “Keep talking,” Jensen begs.

“I want to marry you. I wanna…wanna…Oh god, Jen! Ha-harder! Fuck me harder!”  Jared slams his head back against the wall and looks at Jensen with dark eyes and parted lips.  When Jensen snaps his hips hard and fast, pleasure washes over Jared’s face. “Oh, yes, fuck!” He has time to yelp as he feels himself being yanked off the wall and thrown to the ground.

Jensen’s on top of Jared, covering him with his body and yanking his legs open so he can ram back inside. He’s holding one of Jared’s legs over his shoulder for leverage as his hips start pistoning away on their own accord. He shivers, knows his brain is short circuiting and Jared’s throwing every switch in his system. Jared’s shaking too, gulping down air and tensing when Jensen’s hand comes between them and pumps Jared’s dick with the same force that their bodies are connecting.

Words, even the perfect dirty ones, fall away and their vision whites out. Jensen’s not sure who comes first, it could have been at the same time for all he knows because time stops existing as he pulses rope after rope of come inside the gorgeous man beneath him. There is a sticky mess between them and duel satisfied moans. “I love you,” he says on a whisper but he knows it hits Jared’s ears because Jared smiles and adds, “I love you more.”

Jensen laughs because they don’t do that shit. They don’t try to compete over who loves each other more but he gets what Jared’s saying this time. It’s hard not to. Recovering from the aftershocks of mind blowing sex on the cold floor of an elevator shouldn’t be so romantic, but it is.

To them, this isn’t just an elevator. It’s a catalyst for all things perfect in their life.

Sometimes they’re scary. Sometimes they don’t even know they are happening. And sometimes they’re something that’s been there the whole time, like tonight.

It’s strangely perfect that they’ve ended up here, figuratively and literally.

What stops making it perfect is the sound of gears being shifted and hinges being pulled apart.

“Hello?” A concerned voice asks. Jensen’s eyes dart towards the source of the voice just in time to see the elevator doors pulled open enough for someone to stick their head in. “I heard some noise and I wanted to see if everyone is okay in – oh! I…” He turns his head apologetically once he realizes what he stumbled into.

It’s Jonas, the night custodian who usually doesn’t frequent this side of the building.

“Oh. My. God.” Jared breathes out and tries to disappear underneath Jensen. It’s an impossible feat, considering the sheer size of him and that his very naked legs are still wrapped around Jensen’s hips. “Kill me,” he whispers.

“I’m sure as hell not killing you before a get a chance to marry you.” Jensen laughs and kisses Jared’s cheek, still hot from the sex and now burning with embarrassment. “I’ll pay him off to keep his mouth shut. He…he’s a good guy he…”

“You know I can still hear you,” Jonas adds. He finally pulls his head out of the elevator shaft and lets out a deep laugh. “And you don’t have to pay me Mr. Ackles. I was young once. Wish I could go back to that place.” With another laugh, he waves a hand into the elevator. “Tell you what, you two get – _decent_ – and I’ll help you out of there. We can pretend the whole thing never happened. No one will be the wiser”

Hearing Jonas’ words, Jared’s brain snaps back from its sabbatical into reckless thoughts and he tries to sink into the floor. “Oh, god…the tapes.”

“Don’t worry about those tapes. They…” Jonas pauses and laughs. “Tell you what? You two get dressed, I’ll take you to the security office. I gotta do some work over there anyway. I’ll just turn my back while you switch the tapes. How does that sound?”

Jensen rolls off Jared, wishing they didn’t have to share the afterglow with an attempted do-gooder but relieved they have a way of clearing things up so they can face the office building’s staff without turning red in the face. “Sounds good Jonas. You…you make sure you come to my office anytime for help with taxes or financial advice. I’ll hook you up on the house.”

There is another laugh from the man. “Sounds good, Mr. Ackles. But you two should get a move on. Shift changes in fifteen minutes and I can’t promise you anything after that.”

That kicks them into gear. Jared fumbles with his clothing but manages to get dressed enough to look presentable. His shirt is ruined, but when he buttons his jacket up, no one is the wiser.

“Hey, Jen?”

“Hmm?”

“You think maybe we will…you know…be able to watch that security tape at home? It would be fun to see our proposal again…and watch the aftermath.” Jared brushes a hand though his hair, smiling so that his dimples pop.

“I knew there was a reason I’m marrying you,” Jensen teases.

“Oh? Is that all?”

“Amongst other _things_.” Jensen pulls Jared to him. They have enough time for a quick kiss but not nearly enough time for him to make sure Jared knows each and every one of those _things_. There will be time for that later. Days and months and years of time where they can build a life of celebrating those things.

Right now, he’s got to steal a security tape.

Who knew that sentence would be applicable on one of the best nights of his life?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was a long time coming. It was always my plan for the two of them to have more life changing moments in the elevator. I hope you caught all the parallels. I also hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think. XOXO


End file.
